Maybe We're a Love Story
by TryingAndFailingAgainAndAgain
Summary: Imogen and her sister Titiana have to move to a new school in a new state her senior year. Titiana fits in pretty well,being the popular social butterfly. However,Imogen doesn't ever really fit in anywhere,but here she meets Gerard and his friends. Gerard immediately takes to Imogen,seeing himself in her. Soon the two become inseparable and eventually realize,maybe they're meant t


**Chapter One.**  
"I Just Want to Make it Out Alive."

Imogen looked up at the new school she was expected to attend. It was giant compared to her former high school,and she could tell it was going to be a lot easier for her sister,Titiana,to fit in than her. Imogen had tried to tone down her appearance today,hoping to fly under the radar. Her long,black hair was fell in her face,hiding bright red lips and black eyeshadow. She pulled her hoodie sleeves down over her hands. She was nervous,extremely nervous. She started second guessing her attire; she started to feel like her face was on fire. Her anxiety was getting to her.  
"Are you seriously going to do this here?" a voice said from beside her.  
Imogen turned to her younger sister. She looked her up and down,her long brown curls framed her tan,slender face perfectly. Her blue eyes popped with the eye liner she had on. She was everything that Imogen wasn't. She was tall and skinny. She wore colorful tank tops and mini skirts. She was pretty,popular,and amazing.  
_"Look at me,"_Imogen said to herself,_"I'm eighteen years old,envious of my sixteen year old sister. How ridiculous.."_  
"Well? Are you just going to stare at me? Seriously,you're being even freakier than usual,"Titiana scowled.  
"Sorry,"Imogen muttered,"I just don't do big crowds,you know that."  
She looked down at her knees,she couldn't stand big crowds,they set her off.  
Titiana sighed loudly and put her hand on Imogen's back,"Look,I know that you're nervous. I know you can't control your anxiety. I know you didn't want to come here,and I know after what happened at our last school,you are really nervous. You look fine. You will blend in with all the other kids here,I'm sure,and if you don't then you'll be one of the sexiest freaks in there."  
Imogen looked up at her younger sister,"I don't want to be sexy or a freak,I just want to make it out alive."  
"You will,just learn to smile,"Titiana said as she got out of her sisters jeep.  
Imogen took a deep breath;skinny jeans were so not the right thing to wear today.

As Imogen began her walk up the stairs and in to the new school,someone bumped in to her,landing her flat on her butt.  
_"This is great. I'm sure NO ONE will notice me now."_  
"Watch where you're going freak,"snarked a voice from above her.  
_"I bet you twenty bucks it's a skinny ass blonde girl,probably got her hair all teased nice and big. Just another clone,"_she thought to herself as she looked up,_"Wow,I really should've made that bet with another person. Then I wouldn't owe myself twenty bucks."_  
Imogen smirked at her own lame joke. The source of the voice was a blonde girl who towered above Imogen.  
"What are you smiling at,freak?"the girl said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"Here,let me help you,"came another voice from behind her.  
"No,don't worry.. I can help myself,I've mastered this,"Imogen responded quietly.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder,"You may have mastered this,as you put it,but I'm usually the one on the ground. Maybe one day,you'll help me up."  
Imogen turned her head and saw the owner of the hand. He was gorgeous.  
_"Holy Hell..I must be day dreaming.."_  
"S-sure. I'm Imogen,"she stuttered.  
"Gerard,"he said smiling.  
_"His smile is even better than the rest of him."_  
He stood up,stretching his hand out to her. Her face ran hot again. She felt her heart begin to race. She slowly took his hand. She must've hit her head on the way down.  
"So,where'd you get a name like Imogen?"he asked,leaning against the stone wall of the school.  
She just stared at him for a moment. She was trying her best not to fall into a panic attack.  
"My parents were Shakespeare fans. My name's Imogen Ophelia Granadi and I have a sister named Titiana Viola Granadi."  
_"Why did I mention Titiana? You know he is going to stop talking to you as soon as he sees her."_  
"Italian? Same here,"he said nodding at her.  
She looked him up and down,his jet black hair was to his shoulders,his hazel eyes sparkled brightly,and his pale skin was almost comparable to hers. A bell rang loudly,making Imogen jump.  
"It's okay,just means we need to get inside,"Gerard laughed.  
"I-I know. I just,uhm,loud noises,they just kind of set me,set me off,"she said grabbing her arm.  
"Anxiety? I understand that,completely. Come on,I'll show you around,"he said grabbing her hoodie sleeve.  
_"Thank God I had my sleeves pulled down,I probably would've fainted had we made skin on skin contact."_  
_She threw her checkered backpack over her shoulder and quickly followed Gerard so she wouldn't fall._


End file.
